1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vibration generation module capable of generating inertial and impact vibrations, and, more particularly, to a vibration generation module capable of generating inertial and impact vibrations, which can generate impact vibrations when periodic electrical energy having a duty or voltage higher than a reference value is supplied to a magnetic force generation unit and which can generate inertial vibrations when periodic electrical energy having a duty or voltage lower than a reference value is supplied to the magnetic force generation unit, thereby generating a variety of types of vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays we can easily watch making payment, watching television and accessing the Internet through mobile phones around us.
Meanwhile, since the Internet can be easily accessed regardless of location, users want to search for desired information using mobile devices, such as a PDA and a mobile phone, rather than relying on only desktop computers, anytime and anywhere.
This phenomenon shows that mankind enters the Ubiquitous Era in which information is beyond temporal and spatial limitations and exists everywhere at the same time.
The development of ubiquitous devices (or U-terminals) capable of keeping up with the ubiquitous era can be an impelling force that promotes the popularization of a social system using a ubiquitous network, that is, a networking environment that allows access to computers anytime and anywhere, and makes the market of the social system in which most of people participate to more easily appear.
Although in order to effectively transmit a variety of information, transmitted via a ubiquitous network environment, to users through mobile devices, it is necessary to use the five senses of humans, mobiles devices being used by us are chiefly dependent on the visual and auditory sensation of the five senses.
However, recently, research into technology for transmitting tactile sensation, which is one of the most important senses, as well as visual and auditory sensation has been actively conducted. Devices using tactile sensation are referred to as haptic devices.
Haptic devices are used in a variety of fields, such as virtual real, simulation, wearable computers, robotics and the medical filed, and are also called “haptic interfaces.”
Such haptic devices are classified into two types: force feedback devices capable of transmitting physical force to muscles or joints and tactile displays capable of transmitting skin stimuli such as texture, temperature, pressure, vibration and pain, through mechanoreceptors disposed under the skin.
Here, it is important that tactile displays are provided with tactile technology for implementing realistic force, such as that of the texture of an actual object, using skin stimuli.
Recently, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, can transmit not only auditory information but also visual information, as in the SKT company's “3G+” or KTF company's “SHOW” service. Since visual information is transmitted, users demand larger displays, so that conventional mobile phones are being replaced with mobile phones having entire front touch screens without having manipulation buttons, like “Haptic phones” and “Touch web phones.”
AS manipulation buttons provided in electronic devices are eliminated, unlike in conventional mobile phones, users manipulate mobile phones only using touch screens. As a result, a disadvantage arises in that, when users manipulate touch screens, it is difficult for the users to confirm whether they has correctly manipulated touch screens using touches, so that the rate of the erroneous operation of touch screens is increased.
In order to overcome the above-described disadvantages, an approach to a scheme in which when a touch screen is manipulated by a touch, a vibration motor is operated and generates vibrations, or a touch screen itself is vibrated has been attempted.
However, the case where when the screen is manipulated, the vibration motor is operated and generates vibrations is disadvantageous in that the sensation of vibration felt by users is not neat and it is possible to implement only a single type of vibrations, and is problematic in that erroneous manipulation may be caused because the overall mobile phone is vibrated.
Furthermore, there are problems in that the vibration of touch screens themselves during the manipulation of the screens makes users' manipulation of mobile phones to be confused, and increases the fatigue of the eyes due to the vibration of the screens.